


Ride Away

by Cyanes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I Tried, I really want to give them a happy ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, but failed again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanes/pseuds/Cyanes
Summary: In another world, Javier chose to run away with Arthur.They traveled straight across America to Las Vegas where he thought they can ever shed much of their past.But in the end,nothing had changed.





	Ride Away

叮。

清脆的声音打破了沉寂的黑暗，提灯的金属底盘撞在了马车的边框上。前些天，大约一周前，斜后方那块被子弹打裂的玻璃终于在旅途颠簸中碎掉了，留下另一个全新的空洞，其间落下的鹅黄色光晕如同陨落之星尚存的余光。由于这台风灯并不是以煤油为燃料，所以关于这件事，他们至今还没有一个人发现。

叮。

这一声较之之前要来的急促，伴随着反弹后较弱的回响，黄铜和加固的铁皮边角再度紧贴在了一起，仿佛连带着身体下的木板也一起震动了起来。是风，裹挟起干燥的尘土味，随着他的呼吸进入喉咙，忽高忽低，有随风而来的砂石在柔软的喉咙里来回滚动，他的舌头和牙齿尝到了细小颗粒，粗糙坚硬，晶体的外壳如同糖块，只是不会因热量而融化，并且没有味道。

面前的铁轨上正传来悠长而有节奏的轰鸣，大概过了四五分钟左右，Javier伸出手，将挡住阳光的帽子从脸上缓缓移开，他揉了揉眼睛，令纯白透亮的光晕一寸寸覆盖在视网膜之上。焦煤燃烧后的刺鼻气味依旧没有散去，深灰色的烟雾悬浮在距离头顶不远的位置，伴随着断断续续的铃声远去，在尽头，尾部较淡的灰白色融入云中，消失不见。它看上去更像盘旋的秃鹫而非飘荡的帷幕。已然变为了土黄色的列车裹挟起沙尘和狂风，将铁路两旁的碎石吹起又掀落，有些石块伴随着摩擦的火光飞起，砸在同样看不清原本颜色的窗玻璃上，没有声音，所有的声音都已经被发动机的嗡鸣吞没。在日光的照耀下，隐约也能够看见坐在椅子上的人形。目送车尾的白色标语逐渐消失，他咳嗽了几声，把嘴里的灰土连同梗在嗓子里的口水一同吐到路旁，在土堆上留下了一个凹坑。原本同样安静地等待的Boaz扭过头，看了眼自己的主人，喉咙中发出不赞同的咕噜声。

叮。叮。叮。

最后的声音细不可闻，如同撕裂般的呻吟，风灯终于停止了摇摆，重归平静。风势渐弱，却始终存在，天空中只有云和某个遥远的刺目光球，Javier伸出手，将放在脸颊旁的罐头推开——那些是他们昨天的晚餐。动作很慢，他不确定里面还有没有未吃完的残渣，一旦倾覆，发霉的黏液会浸透到马车的深处，引来食腐鸟和有毒的蚊虫。他半直起身子，挨个把它们举到眼前查看，所有的金属罐几乎都空了，气味开始变得难闻起来，从新鲜，到腐朽，然后死亡，Javier在原地盘起腿，把这五个罐子一个接一个的抛向远处的半截枯木，没有什么特别的意义，只不过是找个无法触及但能够看得见的目标罢了。

在三天前，他们终于进入了新墨西哥州，这里已经是干燥炎热的内陆地区，如同和它同名的国家那样，既无阴雨，也无泥沼，视线所及的范围尽是深浅各异的黄色，零星点缀的仙人掌几乎能忽略不计。不过换句话说，五十年前这儿也是属于墨西哥的一部分，即便后来人为的国境线将它同相连的大陆切分开来，却无法隔断自然相连的荒漠。昨天晚上宿营的时候，他跟Arthur讲了很多，深夜两点多钟还说个没完，像是已经没什么印象的父亲，不知是否还活着的妹妹，记忆中墨西哥的蓝天白云，他的母亲会在厨房里准备早餐，晴天时分，只要打开窗就能闻到玉米的香味，还有很多他曾经遇到的不可思议的人和事。但现在也和从前大不相同了，或许只是那面竖在路边的标识牌激起了内心的某些思乡症，在上面，新墨西哥的“新”字掉了大半，只剩红色油漆涂写的下半部分：“墨西哥——克洛维斯”，粗略瞥去的话，几乎很难看明白它的原意。

他盯着那些蹲在路边，随处可见的渡鸦，三五成群，还有些在云中盘旋，肃静的寰空中万物无声，突然很想开枪把它们全部击落下来。

在沉闷的空气中，冰凉的指尖轻轻落在了他的肩膀上，Javier仰起头，Arthur披着他的查曼多，有些恍惚的从车厢里走出来，裹在层次分明的斗篷里，金发的男人看上去依然很脆弱，就像狂风中摇摇欲坠的树枝，随时会落在地上。他比看上去的样子要坚强得多，上个星期在利特菲尔德的诊所里，那个戴着单片夹鼻眼镜的医生对他的身体状况表示了惊叹，“他能活下来已经是奇迹了，先生。”原话是这么说的，但Javier不喜欢奇迹这个词，奇迹意味着无法预料和无法掌控，他需要的是更为切实的承诺，“我曾经也见过像他这样的病人……但几乎没有人能活过半年，他已经坚持多久了？三年？四年？”

“是五年，医生。Javier，我告诉过你我没那么容易死。”Arthur说话的声音很轻，比微风吹起灰尘的动静大不了多少，黄昏的光落在他的眼睛里，那些蛛网般的血丝也变幻了形状，看上去浅了很多，“别太担心，都会好起来的。”

都会好起来的。Javier吐出一口气，掏钱付了诊金，和Arthur离开了诊所。通往前门的走廊上，有黑影悄悄活动。

手掌沉了下来，落在肩头。Javier将自己的手盖在了Arthur的手背上，示意后者在他的身边坐下。乌鸦飞走了，留下几根长短不一的羽毛，它们朝南方飞去，他不禁猜想这些鸟儿是否最终会越过国境，将美国的风沙带回他的故乡。阴影沿着身体蔓延开来，同他的影子融合在了一起，大篷车微微向下沉了点，旋即车轮再度恢复原本的高度，Arthur挨着他坐下，双腿盘起，只是动作不那么自如，Javier伸出手，及时搂住他的肩膀，帮助他保持平衡，不至于向后仰去。

“刚刚有火车经过，所以我让车停下了。”他解释道，“我没想吵醒你的；昨天晚上我讲到太晚了。”

“我知道。”Arthur点点头，表示明白他的意思，“没关系，我睡得很好。”

他早就忘记Arthur原本的声音是什么样了，但肯定不是现在这样，有点颤抖，沙哑低沉，很容易令人联想到破烂的风箱。Javier侧过身，嘴唇落在了Arthur的肩头，他吻到干燥的布料，薄薄的尘土，夜晚高温下留下的潮湿气味，然后是脖子，顺着下巴的弧线往上，在脸颊上印下第六个吻的时候，Arthur伸出手，挡在了他的脸上，他的吐息落在苍白的掌心里，仿若地平线上的云团，逐渐凝聚起来，将整个世界变成灰蒙蒙一片。

“Javier，别这样，小心点。”

直到他将头重新转开，Arthur才收回手，他的脸上露出了不赞同的神色，每次Javier试图亲吻他的时候，他都会严肃的告诫他，没错，他是个病人，尽管暂时死不了，他也不会拿Javier的健康冒险。只不过现在他的说法比从前温和得多，随着时间的推移，病情的稳定也为他提供了一点信心，他无法确切的说出这种改变究竟是从什么时候开始的。Arthur曾整夜整夜的咳血，声音撕心裂肺，他说什么都不让Javier靠近，猩红色的血丝溅的到处都是，炽热而有鲜腥味的气味直冲鼻腔。是的，你会没事的，我们都会没事的，他记得自己扑上去，死命的按住发疯了一样的Arthur，不让他试图离开这辆狭小的大篷车。就像那个夜晚，他背起呼吸几不可闻的男人，背对逐渐亮起的天光，沿着蜿蜒的血迹朝山下走去，他感到肩上的重量比半只蝴蝶还要轻，他眨眨眼，视野中涌起滚烫的热量。

而现在，Arthur像当初接受自己注定的死亡一样，开始慢慢接受自己活下来了的这个事实，至于病，Javier倒觉得这没什么大不了的，这世上的事情往往就是这样，当灾难真的来临的时候，也没几个人能反应的过来。

于是他把头搁在了Arthur的肩上，不再说话，面前的铁轨上早已空无人烟，可他们谁都没有起身驱使马匹继续前进。

1899年的秋天，某个多云且沉闷的上午，他们终于越过了新奥斯汀的边界。Javier设法偷了辆大篷车，Boaz和另外一匹本属于赏金猎人的马成为了代步工具。过了两天，在狩猎的时候，他又弄到了两匹马，留下了狼藉的营地。Javier在河边洗干净了鬃毛上的血迹，把它牵了回去，套上缰绳，都不是什么优秀的品种，顶多只能当做普通的驮马。Arthur这时候还在昏迷之中，沉默无言的躺在被褥里，他像个不甚高明的盗贼，将某种珍宝半是明抢半是偷窃的带出了它本该存放的地方，只是为了把它据为己有。这个念头始终挥之不去，很古怪，即便他的所作所为都在拯救Arthur的生命。

他想起那个没有月光的夜晚，Arthur终于醒了过来，正是从那时开始，正如戏就应该这么发展，日子就该这么过，在看清他的脸之后，Javier所设想的一切反应都没有发生，金发的男人仅仅是憔悴的叹了口气，面孔既不惊讶，也不茫然，只是显现出一种淡漠的平静，好像这也在他的预料之中（他甚至没问他们在哪，要去何处），在他的脸上只有得到而失去的悲戚，过了好久，他才迟疑的露出小半个微笑，细微的弧度几乎被胡须全部掩盖住了，光是这个动作就耗尽了他全部的力量，Javier还没来得说些什么，Arthur闭上眼睛，又睡了过去。

他们的车里放了十几张地图，内华达、亚利桑那、德克萨斯，弗拉特黑德湖，安第斯山、阿巴拉契亚山、落基山脉、更遥远的阿拉斯加和关岛，把它们拼凑起来，仿佛就能组成一个完整的美国。上面有些地方以铅笔和钢笔写下了记号，划出蜿蜒的痕迹，更多的只是收在行李箱里，和照片垫在一起，死去的旧日时光和这辈子都没机会去往的地方，没有比这更合适的组合了，有时候在夜里，Javier发现他会盯着地图发呆，照片摆在旁边，倒扣在地上，背后是拍摄的日期，仿佛零散的拼图碎块，由于缺了好些部分，再也无法组合成原本的图案。不声不响的火星跳动不休，Arthur坐在那里，黑白的纸片宛如铅灰色的棺材般环绕在周围，Javier只能走过去从背后抱住他，抱住那具冰冷消瘦的身体，把他的脸颊紧紧贴在肩胛骨上，像是在安抚一头中了圈套，没有及时逃脱，不知如何是好的动物。

“再等等，再坚持一会，我们就能回家了。”

他的声音支离破碎，像是被迫照着文稿读出上面违心的字句，试图以语调间微妙的变化来传达某种只可意会的事情。

Arthur也不再写日记了，就好像Arthur·Morgan的人生和那本线装本一起，永远被另一个人带往他们谁也都不知道的地方。亦或是他觉得在那之后的人生没有记录的必要了，至于留下的是躯壳还是灵魂，Javier不想得知这个问题的答案，但他希望二者皆有。

在流亡的道路上，时间变得忽快忽慢。曾有一段时间，他们不得不躲藏在一个连地图上都没有标注出的小镇谷仓里，Arthur的肺结核又复发了，甚至比之前还要严重，与此同时，由于他个人的失误，数十个赏金猎人像嗅到血腥味的鬣狗一样四处追踪他的踪迹。一方面他感到时间紧迫，必须要尽快离开德克萨斯，可Arthur的病偏偏无法令他承受旅行的颠簸之负。午夜时分他带着药，穿过森林的树丛往回赶去，夜风飒飒，潜藏的阴影扭曲成无数怪诞的形状，在紧迫感与缓慢交织之间，奇怪的是，他却感到了前所未有的安心。

Javier明白这种感觉从何而来，天上渐渐星移斗转，从漆黑的幕布深处，纤薄的微弱光芒亮了起来，很快天就要亮了，再过一两个小时，太阳便会出现在地平线上；又是一个夜晚结束了，新的夜晚正在路上赶来，于是循环又回到了起点，倒计时的秒表被清零了。夜里很难睡着，Javier每隔一个半小时就会醒来一次，在他的脑海里有根琴弦，被某种不知名的力量准时拨动，将他唤醒。Arthur睡在床的内侧，往往将头朝向墙边，后背对着他，单薄消瘦，几乎能看得见凸起的骨头，但从呼吸声来判断，暂时也没有什么异常情况。他伸出手，轻轻放在了Arthur唇边，尽可能轻柔的不去惊动他，心跳稳定，呼吸也是，和前几次确认的情况没有什么变化，他的心稍微放下了点，尽管这么长时间以来，Arthur的病依然没有什么起色，但至少病情没有恶化，尽管他不太确定这是不是件好事。这些天，Javier有时心里也隐约出现过动摇——如果Arthur真的变成了冰冷的尸体……？最近这些想法愈来愈多，他的身体忍不住颤抖了一下。

他已经不再相信神和命运，即便是所谓公认的好运征兆也会背叛人们的解读，Javier叹了口气，将手收了回来，转过身去，用手在黑暗中摸索，拧亮放在床头柜上的风灯，在淡黄色的光芒下，地砖上的每道纹路都照的清晰可见。旁边放着份对折了好几次的报纸，时间停留在上个月的第三个周日，那还是他从赏金目标的藏身处顺手带过来的。出于为了他们俩都好的考虑，他从来没对Arthur提起过，而至于Arthur究竟知不知道，他也从没想过。

“早上好。”

他低下头，对着依然沉睡的男人轻声说道，不知为何，脱口而出的是他的母语而非更为通用的英语。

然后，有什么东西轻轻地搭在了他的膝盖上，即使没有抬头，他也知道那只手正因为乏力和虚弱而不自禁地颤抖着，从嘴唇下呼出的气流微弱，像是被雪盖住了一样。因蓝色眼睛担忧地凝视着他，即便他无法说出话来，但毫无疑问，他正在竭力向Javier传递什么信息，因为他的手指开始在Javier的膝盖上艰难划动，冬天的时候人们会呵气成霜，以此在玻璃上留下传递的信息，但他的力气太小了，留不下什么痕迹。

他按住了那只手，心里涌起万千思绪。很快，掌心里的颤动慢慢停止，他又多停留了一会，才掀开被单，托起Arthur的右手，小心地放回到了他的身侧，又仔细地替他盖好被角。

“没事的，睡吧。”

无论快慢，时间都不会停止。总有一天，在经历了如此之多的艰难困苦后，他们会来到某个地方，在那里，Javier相信，他付出了足够多的代价，他想要的只是换取安宁。尽管没人知道这条路何时会完结，也没人知道他们究竟要去哪，他乐观的觉得一切都会好起来的。成堆的地图积压在箱子底部，连同属于过去的破铜烂铁一道积攒灰尘，他只管往西而去，自有铁路、桥梁和泥泞小道指出方向，所有的医生都这么说，Arthur的病需要一个干燥温暖的环境，他想起自己的家乡，终年高温，日光如雨，散落在大地的每个角落上，但最终他还是没有调转方向，朝南边驶去，墨西哥是另一回事了，说不出原因，但他清楚得很，在属于其他Javier·Escuella的人生里，他或许会回到那个遥远、冰冷又与世隔绝的星星上去。

Arthur的手掌开始抚摸他的头发，他闻见来自身旁的药水气味，而今这股人工调和的苦涩已经浸入肌肤的每个毛孔中，浮尘般悄无声息地占据了每个不为人知的角落，再也无法断绝；就好像本来就是与生俱来的一样。他吸了吸鼻子，连同不知从何处飘来的煤灰一起，混合出更加无法描述的味道。Javier将身子往Arthur的怀里缩了缩，那只手仍然温柔的落在他的头顶，发丝从指缝间穿过，在空气中轻轻落下，动作比记忆里慢了很多，这样的感觉他觉得倒也挺好。此时是此时，也并不是任何事都要同从前那样毫无变化，不知是高温，还是属于人类的体温，他感觉自己的额头上冒出了细密的汗珠。

“Arthur。”

他喃喃着这个几乎已经印刻在灵魂深处的名字，张开怀抱，把头彻底埋进了慢性死亡和定影液的气味之中。Javier张开嘴，咬住覆盖在衬衫和查曼多之下的锁骨，觉得自己的嘴里刺入了粗糙薄弱的木刺。头顶的动作陡然停住了，那只手依然留在他的后脑上，修长，苍白，布满青筋。他们像是躲避白昼亮光似的拥抱着，他感觉自己的牙齿穿透布料，在Arthur的肌肤上留下短暂的红痕，不到第二天晚上就会消失。他也不敢用更大的力气，过了好一会Javier才把头抬起来，望向那失去光泽的金发和海水般的双眼。

什么东西堵在了他的喉咙里，将所有的语言全部送回了胃里，他松开双臂，说去准备些早餐，实际上则是绕到大篷车后面抽了根烟，Arthur半点烟味都闻不得，最开始他在学着戒烟，可没过多久就放弃了，烟草的气味提神醒脑，还能舒缓心底恐惧带来的压力。透过灰扑扑的顶棚缝隙，Javier看见Arthur依然坐在车前，他换了个姿势，双腿垂在空中，裤腿空荡荡的。烟雾模糊了他的双眼，也模糊了眼前的背影，他不加抑制地猛吸了一大口，辛辣的味道驱散了些缭绕在鼻腔中的草药味道，唯独熏的眼睛发疼。这时，他瞥见夹在餐盘之间的半张通缉令，那上面的名字格外刺眼，上半部分应该是被他撕掉的，Javier倒是好奇自己为什么没有丢掉下半张。

他有张Arthur为他画的肖像画，用的是半截铅笔，笔触歪歪扭扭，凌乱潦草，比起广而告之的这张照片，他倒是觉得那张画在征兵告示背面的脸更像他本人。

即便Arthur本人对这副作品并不满意，他总是让Javier把它扔掉，到最后Javier不得不告诉他说它已经化成了科罗拉多河底的一部分，那时候他们收养了条混血的猎狗，会抓兔子，但害怕狐狸，因为它个头很小。在他钓鱼的时候，狗和Arthur一起坐在树下发呆，我会给你再画一张的，他听见身后传来的声音，Javier回过头去，橡树的阴影浓密，他看不清Arthur眼中的色彩，鱼钩向下沉去，鱼尾的摆动激起水流的剧响，他不得不用力拽住鱼竿，这样一来他就没法分心留意背后的动静，似乎Arthur又说了些什么，可到最后他也只记住了那句话。

后来那条狗跑了，Arthur再也没有画过画，他把那张速写始终贴身放在西服的夹层里。直到现在。

储物箱里还有些罐头，里面的夹层放着钱和贵重物品，Javier把剩下印着牛肉的拿了出来，到下个小镇的路已经不远了，他暗自思考，倒也没必要刻意节省。至于那小半张废纸，他把它叠好，擦了根火柴烧掉。若不是知道这笑话着实不合适，他曾差点对Arthur说过，万一哪天他们真的连1美分都筹不到，Arthur至少还能拿他去换钱。

“牛肉。”他回到马车前，Arthur伸出手，接过铁罐，炎热的气候令原本冰冷的金属也带上了温度，“我们过会就出发。”Javier跳上车去，重新坐回到Arthur的身边，他用匕首挨个撬开盖子，把它们并排放好，马匹开始慢悠悠的前进，有几滴肉汁洒了出来，落在裤子上。

“抱歉，我忘了拿餐盘过来。”

“没关系。”Arthur点点头，深色的污渍并不明显，在干涸后，很快便会消失的无影无踪，“谢谢你，Javier。”

不知为何，这样普通的道谢在他的心底激起了小小的悲伤，揪住了他的心脏。Arthur的身体摇晃起来，这是现实里的摇晃，马蹄的哒哒声，轮子轧在粗糙路面上的嘎吱声，裹挟着其他的轻微响动，远处依稀还能够听到火车的嗡鸣，那种重复的尖利刺耳的响动越过山岭，Javier一只手抓住缰绳，另一只手伸出去搂住Arthur的腰，空罐头叮叮当当的越过岩石，滚到了仙人掌旁边。四周的景色在缓慢地朝后退去，在吃完了罐头后，Arthur又陷入了某种沉思之中，虽说不久前他们才同德克萨斯说了永别，可一切好像都是很久以前的事了。

又过了两三个月后，他们抵达了一个叫做拉斯维加斯的小镇。这年的夏天姗姗来迟，八月过去了一大半，往常意义上的炎夏才真正降临在这片土地上。美国有好些地方都叫这个名字，Javier也看不出这里有什么不同，它们都一个样，低矮的、由枫木和橡木搭建起的简陋房屋随意分布在空旷的平地上，没有什么总的规划安排，目前看来，不过是暂居在这里的人们自发搭建起的住所，州政府还没来得及向这儿委派治安官和镇长。今晚他们在这座小镇唯一的旅馆里住下，说是旅馆，不过也就是几张拼凑的床和用来泡澡的木桶，尽管Javier很怀疑它本来是用在什么地方的。

他帮Arthur洗了澡，擦干净头发。两个人挤在床上，和往常一样，最开始，Arthur仍然背对着他，到了后半夜，他听见身旁传来平稳的呼吸声，于是他轻柔的将双手放在了Arthur的肩上，尽可能缓慢地将他转向自己的方向。星光从头顶的窗缝上落下，在这间炎热昏暗的小房间里，Javier所想的不过是把自己整个人钻进Arthur怀抱的阴影之中。他感到掌心黏糊糊的，是汗水留下的痕迹，蒸腾的暑气盖过了长久以来笼罩在他们之中的苦味，在他的心里产生了一种强烈的错觉，他伸出手，抚摸着Arthur脸上深陷的眼窝，旧时提枪跨马留下的伤痕，还有新近长出的粗糙的胡茬——仿佛在床下裂开了一个巨大的无底洞，下面是朦朦胧胧的空白，他们不停地坠落，坠落，汗水，热气，眼前的昏糊景象，统统搅成凝重的一团——Javier明白了，像当年横跨马掌望台的那道彩虹，即使Arthur会说那就是道他妈的彩虹，他却固执的认为这是好运的征兆。

第二天，他照例醒的很早，马车就停在旅馆旁边，Javier下楼去，把钱和剩下的食物全部取了出来，除了Boaz，他要卖掉所有的东西。当他回到房间时，Arthur也醒了，他边换衣服，边安静地听Javier讲完全部的计划，空气里漂浮着晨间的灰尘，在轻微的咳嗽声里，他抬起眼睛，神情平和的看向Javier，他发现那双眼眼角下的黑圈减淡了很多，太阳光慢慢地晒暖了他们的身子，令Arthur的脸颊上仿佛也再度出现了红润的血色。

“我觉得没问题。”

即便是长久来看，这个小镇确实不太合适，Javier盘算着，由淘金者聚集起来的城镇散的也快，在他们发现此地无财可发的时候，便会如鸟兽散。在这里唯一的好处是可以远离是是非非，他也是这么对Arthur说的，话语间仿佛暗示他们现在的生活中仍充满了是非。

在这个夏季里，一切悬而未决的事情都画上了句号。买下住所的过程很快，大量的半成品房屋正在建造，只要看上了喜欢的位置，付钱就可以了，价格之低，他们甚至可以再把马车留一阵子。在好些个漫长的下午，他们两人总是坐在这栋尚未建筑完成的房屋门口虚度光阴，放眼望去是漂浮着白云的蓝天，就连叶片上都带着粼粼的光晕。背后是刚搭建起来的框架，头顶上的屋檐盖了一半，地基上堆放着材料，砖石和木板分类摆好，墙根处胡乱堆放着工具和其余杂物，工人上酒馆消磨时光去了，一阵风吹拂而过，像一场火蔓延，这儿应该是门厅的位置，Javier抬起头看向三角形的屋顶，现在它倒更像个岩洞。

“给你。”Arthur的右手从衣服侧面的口袋里伸了出来，他的手掌捏成拳头，从指缝间漏出土灰色的痕迹，那是颗边角粗糙，看起来随处可见的石块（事实上他很快就知道这确实是在路边捡的），Javier伸出双手，接住从Arthur手心落下的石头，它比他所想的要轻些，粉尘粘在了手指上，摩挲起来有些刺痛的感觉，他不解的抬起头，看向Arthur，后者结束了停顿，继续解释：“我在路边遇见的那个人——他们说这儿有金矿，很快还有更多的人会来，他们觉得在这儿能发财。”

“你觉得这儿会有金矿吗？”

Arthur笑了笑，“我不知道，”他说，神情有些黯然，“可所有人都相信这里有，Javier。”

“我想我们会知道的。”

他们在风暴的中心搭建起的绿洲结实牢固，淘金者来了又走，谁也没听说过有人发了大财。某天晚上，Javier觉得应该在后院修个小型的农场，可实在这里不适合种东西，最后他们折中了一下，Arthur用多余的材料搭了个鸡窝。有条狗经常跑来偷吃，Javier觉得它长得挺像那条他们曾经收养过的杂种狗，因为后来鸡长大了，它也不来了，最后一次他见到它的时候，是这灰白色毛皮的动物站在篱笆外面，深棕色的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。

那时候他想起自己似乎看见过Dutch的死讯，如果是真的，至少也是几个月前的事情了，不知道为什么，到现在他才想起来有这么一回事。Javier不确定自己是听到路边的闲谈，还是确凿的在报纸上见到了白底黑字的实据，他发现自己对此毫不意外。在更远的欧洲，席卷整个大陆的战争一触即发，纽约的人们梦想登上月亮，他的祖国正经历和即将经历更多的动乱，一人之死实在算不上什么新闻。只是那一瞬间他才突然意识到，原来距离那个狂风暴雨的夜晚已经过去近十年了。Dutch的形象也被挤压成了某种虚幻的阴影，Javier想要回想起来，却只能想到一座，不，无数座破败不堪的坟墓，十字架上的名字模糊不清，伴随风声，荒芜的大地上便会回响起无尽的叹息，将死者的名字和相貌吹的模糊不清。他们都死了，对他，对Arthur，对行踪不明的John，和整个西部一起，永远的死了。

Arthur依旧在随身的衣物里藏着那张合影（不知为何他并没有丢掉它），只要看见那些脸，他自然就能想起起他们的名字，沉湎于追忆往事没有任何用处。上个月房子建好的那天，他和Arthur拍了张照片，冲洗出来后，Javier盯着那个站在Arthur旁边的男人看了半天，除去眉角和脖颈上的伤痕，他几乎快要认不出自己的样子了。照片中的自己穿了件分不清真实颜色的衬衫，眉间和额头浮现出皱纹的痕迹，在他的腰上挂着左轮手枪，但没有带子弹带，背后是木栅栏，更远的院落里的草丛在镜头下化为虚幻的海洋，不知为何，他觉得那些深灰色的阴影像极了血渍。

摄影师并未对他们的姿势提出任何异议，因为Arthur非常自然又习惯性地将左手搭在他的腰上，帽檐挡住了他的眼睛，他的脸上带有笑容，一种既不过分也不虚假，而是高高兴兴的，像个普通人那样，因为秋日午后时分和煦温和的阳光而感到快乐。

假定现世的人们能够将人生的历程依照自己的心意切分，使得彼处与他处并不相干，过去所做的事情只该由过去负责，曾经上演过的情景将永远脱离单独的个体，不再成为联系某人和某人之间的纽带，如同漂浮在河流上的泡沫，彼此运转，毫无关系，也毫无用处。假定这种情形能够实现，到了那时候，人们所能拥有的只有当下正在进行的时间，个体和个体将成为证明彼此存在的唯一例证，往事，所有的往事，一桩一件，都会在神秘的涟漪中变得模糊不清，被虚幻迷离的黄色笼罩。到了那时候，任何书籍和文件上都不会留下他们的名字，无名无姓，无碑，亦无十字架，在时代的狭缝间，他们会悄无声息地消失，他相信终有一天人们能够登上月球，征服天空，甚至终有一天美国都会不复存在，而被切割出来的碎片将永远留在这片土地上。他这么想着，因为Javier始终觉得自己是个不甚高明的盗贼，总有一天他要交还不属于他的东西。压抑的空气，浓烈的窒息，他一直在等待第一滴雨落下。

后来，Javier再也没有重操旧业，他分批分批地卖掉曾经抢回的珠宝钻石，把钱存在银行，有些则装进保险箱里，塞在床底。如果不是极端紧迫的情况，他迫使自己不去动用这笔资金。他不知道这样的日子还能持续多久，Boaz也老了，他们给它专门建了个小型的马厩，让它在里面养老。时间如水般渗入泥土里，秋去春来，Arthur咳嗽的次数越来越少，天气晴好的时候，他也会骑上马，去镇外边的一条小溪边钓鱼。有天晚上他甚至主动吻了吻Javier的脸颊，他们之间的情感似乎真正开始滋生起来。那些曾经犯下的错误，如同沉重的石块般压在心头的负罪感，以及共同跨越大半个美国的逃亡之旅，当他把目光投向Arthur，密集蔓延的丝线早就将他们系在一起，纠缠成团，再也无法分开，Javier清楚得很，是他无法离开Arthur，只不过从最开始一切都颠倒了过来。

他开始抽烟，也喝酒，不过不会在他们的房子里这么做。说来也奇怪，当他走进酒吧，酒保喊住他的时候，Javier倏忽间意识到有什么事情终于来临了，于是他熄灭了烟，镇静地晃了晃头，用眼睛找寻着。他的目光最先被放在吧台上的报纸所吸引，照片中男人倒在了地上，面孔被近距离的霰弹轰的不成形状，鲜血混合着支离破碎的器官淌了满地，他的半截身子依然留在马背上，下面的日期是七年前，1901年冬。此时临近傍晚，他拉开凳子坐下，端起酒杯，把里面的液体全部倒在了旁边的一顶破旧肮脏的牛仔帽上，冰块沿着手背落下，叮叮当，在木地板上留下一长串轨迹。

“先生，方才有人在找您。”

“我知道，这是我朋友的帽子。”Javier用西班牙语说道，语调平静，仿佛在谈论与他完全无关的事情一样，“我想我见过这个。”

-END-


End file.
